Snowflakes?
by TheUUShadow
Summary: Bobby a few hours after the events in Wolverine 25. My first attempt at writing in rougly 20 years. Too paraphrase Don Knotts in The Ghost and Mr. Chicken "The Horribleness and The Awfullness of this writing will never be forgotten." My apologies in ad


**SNOWFLAKES?**

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Marvel Lyrics to Annie Lenox and Arista.

Bobby inspected the ice before him critically, something was still not quite right. Making a small adjustment he stepped back and decided it would have to do. Uncaring that someone could come across this unusual tableau he addressed his handiwork.

"Dammit Jean-Paul why didn't you dodge Logans claws? You can move faster than the eye can see. Why didn't you move?" His voice sounded hollow in his own ears as he continued "I don't even have the right to mourn your death do I ? I was such a bastard to you, treated you like you didn't deserve to be here, never told you when you did a good job. I...I'me sorry, you deserved better."

Bobby stared into the unseeing eyes of the doppelganger Jean-Paul for a moment willing his departed teammates spirit to hear him and to understand. "Annie thought that I was cruel to you because of your sexuality when really It was because of mine. I thought you would see through my pretense and know that the immature school clown thought that you were the most desirable thing he had ever seen. And theres no way that someone like you would ever give me a second glance and I just couldn't bear your condescension or pity or amusement or whatever you would have felt. It..It would have been unbearable so I made sure you wouldn't suspect my feelings by treating you like crap. Gee, I wonder why none of my past relationships has worked out." This last said with bitter sarcasm, Bobby again gazed at the impassive form before him.

"Wherever you are, can you hear me Jean-Paul? I hope so because I want you to understand and It's too late and I can't bear the thought of you thinking that I hated you."

He silently contemplated the face he had crafted perfectly from memory as an icy tribute to Jean-Paul for a few moments letting random memories surface.

_Consciousness returning after being attacked by Josette's jealous Husband. A desperate voice ordering him to breathe and then, mud clearing from his, eyes looking up at that beautiful face._

_Josette's power wasn't, as most at the mansion thought, to instill lust for her in others. It was only able to heighten any attraction that existed. Since she was usually the main focus present she was the benefactor of her power. _

_Bobby, looking up into Jean-Paul's frantic gaze, still feeling the effects of Josette's power had been unable to stop himself. "Hey Handsome, nice suit, come here often?" Jean-Paul thought he was joking. _

_Preparing to leave to save Warren and Paige during the mutant werewolf mess. Worried about how tired Northstar looked he had been afraid of what he would see in his face when he turned to him so Bobby did the usual, insults ending in what he stupidly meant as a joke "...I'll kill you." How Jean-Paul's face fell and the disb_elief in his voice as he said "What did you say to me?"

Shaking his head at the pain that particular memory caused he again addressed the silent

icy figure of Jean-Paul.

"I didn't mean it. No one could have done any better on that mission. Or any of your other missions for that matter. I'me sorry I never told you that and I'me sorry that you probably hated me with good cause."

Bobby turned with a start at the voice behind him.

"Jean-Paul never hated you Bobby." Kitty sadly stated. Motioning at the figure of Jean-Paul she said sincerely "It's beautiful, he would have liked it.".

Slightly panicky, Bobby asked "How long have you been there?"

"Just a minute or two. Bobby, why do you think Jean-Paul hated you? Because...he didn't." She said the last word in what Bobby could only classify as an "odd" tone.

"Well, I treated him like he didn't belong here and threatened to kill him once for starters."

"Bobby, you treat everyone who isn't one of the original five like they don't belong and I know for a fact that Jean-Paul got over the hurt from your not very convincing death threat. He knew you said it because you were worried about Warren and Paige."

"He told you that?" Bobby said hopefully.

Kitty regarded him silently for a moment then, seeming to make up her mind about something, she said softly "Come with me, I want to show you something."

Glancing back for one last look of his ice Jean-Paul, Bobby fell into step behind her.

"Where are we going?"

"The Danger Room"

"Mind telling me why?"

"Bobby, if Jean-Paul were alive, I would never show you what I'me about to. I think you need to know what Jean-Paul thought of you because it obviously pains you that you think he died while under bad terms with you. I'me going to show you part of a tape from Lorna's bachelorette party that will show you differently."

"You going to show me a tape in the Danger Room just why exactly"

"I'me going to use the Danger Room to put you in the scene and not just staring at a television screen."

"Oh."

Neither spoke again until Kitty had placed a tape in the deck and had turned to fiddle with the master controls of the Danger Room. Finishing her task she turned and said to Bobby

"At Lorna's party she casually informed everyone present that she never slept with you. Jean-Paul looked like he had been slapped with a trout. I asked him about it and he told me it was inconceivable to him that Lorna found you unattractive and what happened a few minutes later is what I'me going to show you now."

The familiar interior of the Robin was frozen in the Danger room as they entered. Pressing a button on the control in her hand, Kitty brought the scene to life.

A giggling Jubilee was pulling Jean-Paul to the stage firmly stating "One karaoke song was the price you agreed to pay for attending the bachelorette party instead of having to put up with the nonsense at the stag party so PAY UP!

Blushing for a moment while telling the karaoke operator his song choice Jean-Paul glanced at the hologram Kitty he had been sitting next to and talking with when Jubilee grabbed him. He smiled at her strangely for a moment and mounting the stage he motioned his readiness.

In a few seconds he began to sing with skill and emotion that Bobby would never have expected. A few seconds into the song his jaw dropped and he stared into the hologram Jean-Paul's face as he listened to a song he couldn't believe.

_Come to me, Run to me_

_Do and be done with me_

_(cold cold cold)_

_Don't I exist for you_

_Don't I still live for you_

_(cold cold cold)_

_Everything I possess_

_Given with tenderness_

_Wrapped in a ribbon of glass_

_Time It may take us but God only knows_

_How I've paid for those things in the past_

_Dying is easy it's living that scares me to death_

_I could be so content hearing the sound of your breath_

_Cold is the color of crystal the the snowlight_

_That falls from the heavenly skies_

_Catch me and let me dive under _

_For I want to swim in the pools of your eyes_

_I want to be with you baby_

_Slip me inside of your heart_

_Don't I belong to you baby_

_Don't you know that nothing can tear us apart_

_Come on now come on now come on now_

_Telling you that_

_I loved you right from the start..._

_But the more I want you the less I get_

_Ain't that just the way things are..._

_Winter has frozen us_

_Let love take hold of us_

_(Cold cold cold)_

_Now we are shivering_

_Blue ice is glittering_

_(Cold cold cold)_

_Cold is the color of crystal the snowlight_

_That falls from the heavenly skies_

_Catch me and let me dive under _

_For I want to swim in the pools of your eyes._

As the song ended Bobby looked at Kitty and saw the startled expression cover her face. Lifting her hand to his cheek she brushed at it gently and said with wonder in her voice.

"Snowflakes?"

Still filled with the raw emotion Jean-Paul's song had roused in him he said raggedly "I'me too cold to make tears anymore...they come out as snowflakes."

End


End file.
